Drugged
by KMountain
Summary: Ryou was drugged an under that influence, he acts on his anger.


Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, 4Kids would have censored the hell out of this. Therefore, I don't.

* * *

Ryou didn't feel like himself. However it wasn't like the normal occurrences of the spirit taking over his body. Usually during these instances he was locked up and unconscious but at this moment he was in control of his body and alert. Way too alert as if he stopped running then someone might get him. Who? He didn't know. In fact, he didn't even know he was running until the thought passed through his mind.

Eventually Ryou stopped running. He wasn't that he was tired or reached an obstacle; it was more his mind running through thoughts at too fast a pace that he decided walking would allow him to process them. If Ryou was a regular teenage boy, he would have stopped to reflect on the random and nihilistic thoughts on life and death but they sounded too much like the words of the spirit which usually tried to ignore. Instead, this teenager was trying to figure out what was happening to him by mentally retracing his steps throughout the day.

He went to school, talked to Yugi and the small boy's groups of friends for a bit, went home, and started to prepare dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary but for some reason while beginning his dinner, Ryou had begun to panic and would have sworn that someone, other than the spirit, was going to harm them and that they were close to his apartment. This was when he began to run.

"Fuck, you're stupid." A voice from behind Ryou stated which caused the teen to whip around franticly and catch the eyes of the spirit. "You're high landlord."

Ryou stared at the doppelganger for a moment before shaking his head. He couldn't be high. He had never touched a drug in his life or planned to. Besides, how would he have obtained it? He had gone home after school where the strongest drug was a bottle of extra strength Tylenol. It didn't make sense.

"I don't know how it happened either but once I found out who, they will regret it." The spirit spoke mainly to himself. "I can't have my host's brain being destroyed by human made chemicals."

Ryou nodded in acknowledgment. It had become a habit in the teen. Agree with the spirit because it made life easier. Even if Ryou protested, the spirit would still continue with whatever plan he had thought of. The protests only ended up with longer blacked out sessions within his soul room. So he nodded.

"I'm taking control. You can't handle this."

"No." The word left Ryou's mouth before he realized his mistake but he didn't try to take it back. Ryou wasn't himself and that one word proved how much effect the drug actually had.

"What did you say, landlord?" The spirit narrowed his reddish brown eyes at the boy. "You _are _going let me take control with or without your consent."

"No." Again the word without thinking.

The spirit said nothing. Instead he grabbed the boy's left arm trying to break his host's raised defences that were preventing him from taking control of the body. However, while focusing on that task, Ryou took the opportunity to swing at the spirit which connected to the face. The teen was slightly taken back when he saw blood on the spirit's face and if he wasn't in a high state, he would have questioned why the spirit, who was ethereal when not in control, could bleed. Instead he wondered how a punch could even break the skin when he saw a knife in his hands. He must have taken it when he started to run.

The spirit was also surprised and Ryou took this as his chance. He was angry. He had always been angry at the spirit and the drug allowed him to express this emotion. He didn't need to be afraid and timid like usual and he didn't need to be the polite and kind Ryou Bakura. He could be whoever he chose and right now he chose to be the angry person who had everything taken from him.

Ryou, with the adrenaline produced from the anger, managed to tackle the spirit to the ground and stab him in the heart but it wasn't once or twice. It was enough times that the teenager was pretty sure that the organ was a gooey mess. If he had sense at this time, he would have stopped here but everything about the spirit still seemed so animated and it was torturing Ryou's altered mind. He needed to destroy this body.

He started with the eyes. The eyes that when he had willpower, he looked through and saw his friends tortured. He stabbed the knife into each one separately, pulling them out from the sockets as far as he could before he could cut the connecting cords. He left the eyes to the side thinking that he might dissect them later. This body did not deserve to have anything complete.

Next was the tongue. That was easy enough to remove. It was like a cow's tongue. However, a cow had never used the tongue to pretend to be an innocent boy to steal an Egyptian artefact and a cow certainly never caused his friends to be constantly weary of him for not knowing if it was in fact the gentle transfer student and not the spirit of the ring.

By this point there was very little chance of Ryou stopping himself. The drug and adrenaline created more anger which kept him flowing. He slashed the spirit's arm, stabbed a hole through his hand ignoring the crunch of the small bones within it, and made five deep wounds in his chest. Ryou was covered in blood but he didn't care. With each motion of the knife, he felt better. Bones crunched, skin tore, and he swore he felt the slosh of puncturing an organ once or twice but he kept continuing until someone grabbed the hand that was holding the knife.

"You are going have to come with me." A gruff voice said to Ryou.

Ryou, like Pavlov's dog, nodded and stood. It wasn't the spirit but he had been trained to obey commands. While the cop cuffed him, Ryou stared at the body. It didn't resemble anything human anymore. It was a mess of smeared blood, torn skin, and deformities. Especially the face. There was only blackness in the sockets, any empty mouth, the nose was jutted in different angles, and one ear had appeared to be hanging on a hinge of flesh.

Ryou let himself be placed into the cop car, coming down from his high, and realizing that he was, for lack of a better term, screwed. There was no way any judge would let him go. He had brutally murdered a body and there was no doubt in the teen's mind that there was a lot of evidence against him but at least the spirit was dead now. He had killed the person he hated most and that brought him some comfort.

The comfort was short lived though when he heard a familiar and cold laugh beside him. Every ounce of his being told him to not look but once again it was a taught reaction and he looked directly into the eyes that he had just ripped out.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" The spirit scoffed. "We share the same body or did that never cross your drugged up mind?"

Ryou remained silent. He had just killed an innocent man. Probably someone who saw him franticly running before he slowed his pace and wanted to help him. He took away a part of someone's family and, if like the accident that took his, the immediate family would see the crime scene photos. They would see the mutilated body with no eyes and, like Ryou, hate his killer forever.

"Ignore those thoughts." The spirit's voice interrupted. "Your body in prison is useless to me. I'm going get you out of this and kill the bastard that put PCP in your drink. Understand?"

Ryou, still in despair of the act he committed, nodded and let the spirit take control.

* * *

A/N: I technically don't know if you can get high on PCP without smoking it but I know it does come in liquid form so bear with me. Ryou is really OoC but he is also hopped up on PCP so there you go. PCP can cause paranoia, hallucinations, and violent activities. If you are ever going do drugs, don't do that OK?

Anyway, let me know what you thought. It was kind of odd. Even for me.


End file.
